Kami
~ Play With Me... ~ Link: http://mixie94.deviantart.com/art/Pokemon-Creepypasta-Kami-252127997 Kami Well hello there fellow reader, are you looking for a story? You're in luck then because I have a great one that I think you might like. I never told anyone this story not even my closest friend or my family, so you'll be the first one to read this tale. Do you feel special? Lets get started shall we? This story is about a lad named Daniel. He was about ten years old of age and overall he was pretty much a normal kid. Daniel, like a lot of kids in his class, fell in love with pokemon when it first came out. The very first game he owned was Pokemon Red since his favorite color was red. Daniel found the game to be slightly addicting and he always had a hard time putting it down. He always carried around his Gameboy color with him along with Pokemon Red game, even to school. Daniel was a good boy though so he would only play his game when it was recess, then he wouldn't get his precious game taken away. When he got home Daniel continued to play the game, his best friend Michael would come over a lot and the two would play their pokemon games together. The two of them would battle each other a lot and even traded pokemon, it helped them complete their collection since Daniel had the red version while Michael had the green version. Daniel was the first one to beat the game in his class and he had a nice collection of pokemon. He also wasn't far off from completing his pokedex either. Michael though wasn't too far off from his buddy. It wasn't long until Michael too had beaten the game. Now I know what you are thinking. 'This story is boring, its just about two kids playing pokemon'. Trust me it gets better... Daniel heard some rumors about the legendary pokemon Mew was in the game. He though had no clue what a Mew was, but it seemed that everyone wanted one. It was said though that the only way to get Mew was through hacking, although it was only a rumor and no one was successful with the hack. Michael and him decided to give this hack a shot though, they wanted this legendary that everyone was after. After weeks of trying Daniel couldn't do the hack, so he decided to try something different. After some random events, of which he probably couldn't do again in his life, he found himself face to face with a Mew. He sent out his Butterfree, Buggy, and the battle started. The normal options popped up and he pressed attack, he then selected sleep powder. The attack was a success and the Mew fell asleep. Daniel then went into his bag and selected a master ball, of which he had many of. His friend Michael was the one who did the master ball hack, he was a much better hacker than Daniel was and he already caught a Mew as well. With the master ball catching the Mew was no problem for Daniel. He then gave it the nickname Kami and it was sent to the PC, since he already had six pokemon on hand. Daniel was super exited to have caught Mew so of course he had to play with his new pokemon. After he placed Kami on his team, the two of them became great partners. Although Kami was at a low level at first, Daniel found it fun to train her (he often referred to the Mew as a her, although he had no clue what gender it was). Soon she became the most strongest pokemon on his team. Daniel not long after he had gotten his Mew got more addicted to his Pokemon Red game. It became so bad that he would skip out meals and on sleep. He still did everything at school, but went he got home he would run to his room and basically just stay there for the whole night. It didn't take long for his parents to start to get worried about his heath and had no choice but to take the game away. "I know it doesn't seem fair at this moment, but it's for your own good," said his father as he held the Gameboy along with the Pokemon Red game in his hand. "But dad, Kami will get lonely without me," whined Daniel. Tears started to well up in his eyes. His father had no clue who Kami was, but he figured it was probably a pokemon. "You'll get it back in two weeks, your mother and I think you need a break from this stupid game. Go visit Michael, I know you haven't seen him in a while." With that being said he walked out of the room. The two weeks passed slowly and it started to feel like the days just kept getting longer to Daniel. He hanged out with Michael a few times, but most of the two weeks were spent laying on his bed and looking up at the ceiling. He seemed to perk up though when the two weeks were over. Daniel's father handed the Gameboy and the game back to him just as promised. Right way Daniel turned on the Gameboy and started up his game. At first it started up normally and he pressed continue. The screen suddenly went black as if it just shut itself off. After waiting a few minutes he decided to shut off the game and restart. The same thing happened the second time around but as he went to turn off the game again, Daniel heard Mew's cry. Although it seemed sadder than the usual cry that he was used to. The cry was acting like it was in a loop and would not stop playing. Just then a Mew sprite slowly started to fade onto the black screen. Daniel looked at the sprite for a moment and noticed something odd, it looked sad. A text box appeared just under the sprite and the looped Mew cry stopped. "Where were you Daniel, I was lonely here in the dark." "Kami?" whispered Daniel under his breath. "I thought we were friends. How could you just leave me here? You promised that we could play." There was then a slight pause "I know how you can make it up to me though. There is a way we can always play together and never have to worry about being apart again." Daniel looked at the screen confused for a moment Kami looked like she was smiling now. It wasn't a cute little smile either, like you would expect from a Mew, but more of a demonic smile. This smile scared Daniel almost to the point of him screaming but he held it back. The text faded away and a new sentence appeared. "Jump out of the window and we will be together forever. We then can play for ever and ever and we don't have to worry about being separated again Daniel." Daniel all of a sudden felt like something took control of him. He didn't want to jump out of the window for his room was on the second floor but he had the feeling that he needed to. He had to be with Kami so that they could play with each other, he would do anything for Kami. The text on the screen changed it now read "Come play with me." He placed the Gameboy on the bed and slowly walked over to the window. Daniel then opened the window and was greeted with a small cool breeze. He then climbed out of the window and fell to the ground. Daniel hit the ground and was killed almost instantly. His parents heard something and ran outside to see what it was. They saw Daniel on the lawn, he wasn't breathing so they knew he was already gone. Upon the dead child's face was a smile. Michael was heartbroken upon the news of the death of his best friend. The two of them were close, Michael even saw Daniel as a brother. Daniel's parents ended up giving Michael their child's Pokemon Red game because they knew how much the two loved to play their Pokemon games together. Sadly though Michael was found dead about two months after he got Daniel's Pokemon Red game, he had smashed a mirror and used a piece of glass to cut his own throat. His Gameboy was next placed on the table to him with the Pokemon Red game placed in it... No one knows what had happened to Daniel's Pokemon Red game after that. It sort of vanished after Michael's death. Some say that Michael's parents had a garage sale and sold the game to a nice family with a couple of children, others say that Michael broke the game before he killed himself. Those are only rumors but one thing is true, if you ever buy a used Pokemon Red game just make sure there isn't a Mew on there named Kami, she just loves to have people play with her you know. Category:Pokemon Category:Horror Category:Pokepasta Category:Creepypasta Category:Death Category:Hacked Game Category:Real life haunting Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Sadness Category:Bloody Pokemon Category:Blood